Kaika Cho
'Kaika Cho '''is the main protagonist of the main plot ''"Lifestream", and the current Spiritual Pact Bearer of Life Energy. History Backstory Kaika was born on February 20, 1998 in Tachikawa within Tokyo, Japan. While growing up, she became a talented gymnastic and vocalist for her age. During middle school, she met Luki Tanoshi, who is also her best friend in the future. Despite Luki being a part of the "wild" crowd, the both bonded as friends without a problem. ''Lifestream Endowment of a Spirit'' Final Day of School The morning of the last day, May 21, 2012, of her 1st year run in high school, Kaika wakes up late and goes through a morning craze to get out of the house, barely ready for this day. During her dash to school, she notices a strange silhouette figure standing across the street from her, staring at her like a stalker. Even if she was frightened a bit, Kaika continues her way to school. Upon arriving at the school building, she meets up with Luki and realizes that she missed the first class of the day. As an excuse to cover up the sighting of the silhouette figure, Kaika only states that she overslept, which was somewhat true. Luki only changes the subject about a date for the prom the next night, and Kaika reveals that she didn't really have much people in mind. As a suggestion, Luki brings up the chances of Kaika and Sota being a perfect couple. Down the hallway, Sota was there at his locker, and encourages Kaika to go and ask him out. At first, Kaika reconsiders it, since he was a grade higher than her, but decides to go with Luki's advice anyways. She shyly asks Sota about a date for the prom, and he brings up that he was going to ask her out anyways. So, the two agree for a single date for the prom, and Kaika cheerfully goes over to Luki to tell her the news. Both go to the next class, with Kaika teasing Luki that she needed to step it up in her education works. After the school day, Kaika and Luki go their separate ways while walking home. Then, Kaika spots the same silhouette figure from the earlier morning, and notices that it only appears when she was truly alone. The silhouette suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her to react in surprise and shock (with some fear mixed in as well). Before she could truly panic, the silhouette disappears from sight, leaving her in a puzzled state. Fearing that it would happen again, she began to rush her way back home, unaware that she was being watched from the Spiritual Realm above by Miki. Awakening Her Pact The next night of May 22, 2012, Kaika is preparing for the prom, wearing an elegant purple dress. After having a brief and short conversation with her mother, she heads over to the car where her brother, Kuro, and her father were waiting for the both of them to get into the car. It becomes quiet around the family when the drive begins, and Kaika looks out of the window while thinking of Sota. It's also revealed that Kaika never really mentioned anything about Sota and her date to her family. Then, she sees that there was a vibrant flashing blue star that stood out from all of the other stars, getting the feeling that it was trying to warn her of something. The strange star soon disappears, making her think that it was just an unlucky star that apparently died out. Out of nowhere, Kaika notices something that urked her inside. From the woods, a figure that appeared just like the silhouette from before appears, and roughly rams itself at the car, causing the vehicle to tumble down a very steep hill. After the vehicle settled down from the crash, Kaika and Kuro were unharmed, but Kuro was knocked unconscious from the final impact. Hoping that nothing happened to her parents, Kaika unbuckles her seatbeat, and finds that both of her parents were killed upon the car crash. She falls into complete despair, and was going to break down in tears. However, she heard noises coming from up ahead, and sees that more of those silhouette monsters were coming down to kill off probably her and Kuro. In a rush, she unbuckles Kuro's seatbeat and gets the both of them out of the vehicle. By the time they're out, they're already surrounded by all of the silhouettes, and has no choice but to use herself as a meat shield to protect Kuro. Then she blacks out the moment one of the silhouettes lunged at them. When Kaika recovers, she notices that she was in a dark empty void of space. She assumes that she is dead, along with her parents and Kuro, and that she was in a separate and lonely afterlife. Trying to succumb to her "fate," a distant voice tries to reassure her that she isn't dead. Kaika only refuses to believe the voice, but sees that the void she was in becomes bright of light from all of the darkness, and reveals another figure. This other figure was Miki, the spirit that had been watching over her ever since Kaika saw the first silhouette. First, the spirit confirms to Kaika that this wasn't the afterlife, but Kaika's own subconscious that they were inside of. Miki explains to her the importance Kaika has, that she was saved by Miki by using a faint miracle strand, but it wasn't enough to save her parents. Miki also explains that Kaika was chosen by fate to be the next Spiritual Pact Bearer of Life Energy, due to her high amounts of Soul Energy. Kaika understands all of this, but wonders if she and Kuro were safe. Miki also confirms this to Kaika, showing a vision that revealed that Kaika and Kuro were safe inside an energy barrier that kept all of the silhouettes, stated by Miki to be Shadow Replicas, away from them. Having to see that all of this was true and not some hallucination, Kaika determinely accepts the pact, and is sent out of the subconscious and to reawake in her body once again. As Kaika awakens, she sees that she is still with Kuro, and that there were many Shadow Replicas trying to force themselves into the barrier. She knew it was a barrier, but it wouldn't last for long. It gave her the feeling that she had to fight off all of these Shadow Replicas before anything else happened. Miki reappears to give Kaika some quick advice, saying that she could fight off these Shadow Replicas if she just "focused" herself. Confused by what that could mean, Kaika hesitates but began to focus her state of mind. Unaware until it is done, Kaika sees that her hands were covered in some kind of pink mists of energy, at the same time the barrier is completely gone. Miki stays with Kuro, who was still unconscious, to protect him. Kaika was still unsure what to do, and focuses again like the spirit had told her. Soon, Kaika creates an energy blade from the focus, and unawarely impales one of the Shadow Replicas with the blade, destroying it. Now confident that she could handle this, Kaika recklessly goes in and eliminates all of the present Shadow Replicas without a problem. She feels all of the energy she focused go away, and sees that Kuro was safe and sound with Miki. Before she could thank the spirit, Miki disappeared, leaving Kaika alone with Kuro. She gets close to Kuro, and falls unconscious from using her powers for the first time as police cars, ambulances, and news vans could be heard from above the hill. Settling In A few days later on May 28, 2012, Kaika, Kuro, and Luki's family are the only ones that are still at the funeral while everyone else went to the reception. Kaika then questions Luki on why she and her family are still around. Luki then reveals that her family is planning to adopt Kaika and Kuro, so that the two aren't separated when in the orphanage. Kaika feels overjoyed by the decision, but is a little sketchy inside about it due to this being after the death of her parents. While she and Kuro began to head towards the car, Kaika spots Miki, and tries to talk to the spirit. Miki suddenly silences Kaika, telling her that she could communicate with Miki through her thoughts and that no one else besides Kaika can see and hear her. From that, Miki began to explain more things to keep everything in check with Kaika. Such as the concept of realities, the Living World, the Spiritual World, and the After World/Alternate Side. She even explains some of the core events of the Great Reality War that happened many years back. Miki then disappears as Kaika understood what she was saying, and arrives at the orphanage with the others to finish up the adoption process. Later on near the evening, Kaika gets settled in the same bedroom was Luki, and Luki leaves after making an awkward moment. Miki reappears in the room, so that Kaika would know that she would have to do some training the next day to further her ability within the pact. Kaika agrees to it, and begins to prepare for a good sleeping rest. Miki then disappears for the day. While Kaika was going to get into her pajamas, she notices Sota outside of the house, walking back to his house probably. Seeing that she had enough time on her hands before she had to come back to the house, she decides to catch up to Sota and hang out with him to make up for the prom date. She sneaks out of the house, passing by Kuro in the living room, and heads outside to catch up to him. Sota turns to see her, and immediately pities her for what happened a few days ago. Kaika tries to reassure him to have a date right now, to make it up for him and herself. He agrees to it, and the both head towards the downtown cafe to have their date. Once they arrive and take their seats, Kaika and Sota compliment each other, starting to warm up to each other, and then Sota ends the date with a kiss right on the lips to Kaika. The kiss ends, and they decide to end it there, but Kaika notices a large amount of Shadow Replicas outside the cafe. Sota also notices this, and both of them rush out of the cafe to run right through the horde of Shadow Replicas. Kaika restrained herself from using her powers, and only using a tiny bit to force some of the Shadow Replicas away from them so it wouldn't be that noticeable to Sota. From past times hanging out with Luki, Kaika remembers about an underground tunnel passage that would lead them to safety. So, she drags themselves into an alleyway, and goes down a hatch that was hidden beneath a garbage can. Once Kaika locks the hatch door behind them, they went through the tunnel ways, and ended up near the residential area of the city. Sota then thanks her for the date and the escape from the Shadow Replicas, and they separate to get to their homes. Kaika gets back into the house unnoticed, as if no one really knew that she was gone for an hour. She sees Miki reappear in the room, and questions on why she didn't appear the entire time during the date. Miki then says that she thought that Kaika was okay and asleep the entire time, and didn't know that Kaika was in the horde of Shadow Replicas. However, Miki also mentions that another pact bearer had dealt with the Shadow Replicas, easing Kaika's worries that the Shadow Replicas could had done a lot of damage. Then Miki disappears for sure for the day, and Kaika falls asleep on her bed. Training The following day, May 29, 2012, Kaika and Miki head out early in the morning for a training session to strengthen Kaika's usage of the Spiritual Pact she was given. In order to keep this training session secret from the public, Kaika suggests the session held in the city's dump. From there, Miki began to instruct Kaika on how to use the basics of the pact, which were the Partial forms of enhancement and manifestation. After the instructions, Kaika asks the pact spirit if there was anything else, but Miki replied that there will be more that she could learn on her own and that other things would have to wait until she was ready. The remainder of the training session, Kaika experimented with her basic abilities, combining her abilities with her gymnastic and martial art skill. Eventually, she accidentally triggered another form of her pact ability usage, which is Energy Transmutation. It was that sudden to learn of an advanced technique, as remarked by Miki. Interested to try out the many possibilities with the teleportation of Energy Transmutation, Kaika practiced using the advanced technique with her known skills of Enhancement and Manipulation, as well as her gymnastic and martial art ability and skill. After a few more hours of the training of her Pact usage, Kaika got a sense of her "Partial" power within her pact and how to control the basics on her own. Close to complete exhaustion, Kaika and Miki leave the city's dump with the conclusion of the training session, and also with the fact that someone might find them sooner or later. However, there was some time left on Kaika's hands before she could start heading back to the house, so she decides to kick back and relax in the city for a bit. Due to her exhaustion, she made herself comfortable at the city park, lying down on a bench, and was going to nap. That chance to rest was soon foiled as she notices a recognizable figure, someone from school happened to notice her and walks up to her. The person is revealed to be Peyton Dalium, a student at her school that is also somewhat a stalker, and he awkwardly starts flirting with her. While Kaika just brushes his attempts away, he suddenly mentions something about her training. This mentioning actually catchs her off-guard, and Kaika immediately asks him on what he meant by that. Peyton then unveils his knowledge that Kaika is a pact bearer, and that he is also a pact bearer too. This relevation that Kaika hears, suddenly gets her to prompt him to show him proof of this. This leads with Peyton showing her into a "secret" hideout in an abandoned warehouse, which made Kaika think that there's more Pact Bearers than just herself and Peyton. Most of the interior of the hideout is like a small apartment, but he leads her into a large and empty room that he uses for training. From there, Kaika watches him display his prowess of the affinity "Electricity" at his Full Mode, which was something she hasn't acheived yet. Kaika was still training her Partial Mode. After his demonstration, he leaves the room saying that he wants his buffalo wings now. Seeing no other point in sticking around even if she had trained herself already, Kaika leaves the training room as well, and runs into another Pact Bearer, Monoso Yakao. He seems quite the laidback but resourceful one in the group, seeming like he views Peyton as a pushover. Talking with Monoso was short-lived, as Kaika left the hideout for the day, needing to head back home. Strangely, she does notice that Miki had been unusually quiet, but ignores it and continues to head back home for the night. Appearance Kaika's usual attire is a striped pink and white shirt with a jean jacket over the shirt, and a mini jeans skirt with her wearing brown fur boots. Her long brown hair is tied to two long ponytails. Her eyes are purple and her skin is quite pale since she rarely goes out that much. When using her powers within her pact, pink mists of energy could be seen coming out of her hands and in front of her eyes. Personality Kaika is portrayed as a confident and determined character with a soft side. When dealt with challenges that she knows she can take, she only goes in for it with a prideful attitude. When the challenge is too easy, Kaika usually is carefree and sarcastic, not a sign of seriousness is shown within her. But when the situation is dire and needed, Kaika will completely become serious and will not waste any time to joke around. She also takes the time to practice things over and over, knowing that she'll need those things in the near future. Kaika never doubts herself, as in her first fight against the Shadow Replicas, trying to do something without thinking that it was it for her. Her strive to keep everyone that is close to her safe is one of her strong points. Examples of this were her being Kuro's meat shield, accepting the pact to protect those who were close to her and the world, and dragging Sota out of the situation against all of those Shadow Replicas. She took risks to get people she knows safe, and doesn't waste time when doing so. She even has quite the capacity to comfort people when they're down, especially between herself and Kuro after the death of their parents. Kaika's usually embarrassed when mentioned that she's done stupid things in the past. For example, Luki mentions Kaika's streak of her lateness to school, for which Kaika tries to get even by telling Luki that she has to keep up with her education interest. She's known to adapt to new things pretty well, as she managed to use her powers for the first time without much problem. She also adapted well to the information that Miki has passed onto her, understanding every bit of it without questioning it. Abilities Spiritual Pact of Life Energy Upon accepting the pact that Miki offered her, Kaika was able to obtain many new supernatural traits. She can see and hear Miki, as she is the Pact Spirit, while no one else can. Kaika is also able to sense and feel other people's spiritual energy, as when she realized so during her date with Sota. Alongside those traits, Kaika also was given the ability to use and manipulate the affinity of Life Energy. These include: *Energy Enhancement: Being able to enhance her physical ability by focusing an amount of life energy to any part of her body or her entire body. *Energy Manifestation: Being able to create semi-physical objects for weapons. Kaika has done so during the first fight against the Shadow Replicas by creating a single energy blade. Physical Ability Excluding her Spiritual Pact, Kaika is well fit and experienced in many other physical abilities. She's quite experienced around gymnastics, some martial arts, and parkour. Making her a flexible and evasive person in the first place. Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Spiritual Pact Bearers